A Green Lion
by Randomly writing
Summary: James Sirius Potter is in Gryffindor house! But everyone was expecting that, all except for him. Who would have thought that Harry Potter's boy would want to be a Slytherin? Oneshot, no pairings.


**This story is a one-shot, the idea of which was given to me by a close friend of mine. I hope you enjoy.**

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The sorting hats bellow roared and echoed off the walls of the esteemed great hall. Everyone had eagerly awaited the day that famous Harry Potter's first child would be sorted. Every house wanted James Sirius Potter to be in their own, especially Head Boy Teddy Lupin of Hufflepuff. The Gryffindor table was alive with excitement, including the muggle borns who looked confused by the festivities. Hagrid fist bumped the air, as if he knew that this would happen. Professor McGonagall tried to hold back the smile that was already teasing on her face.

James, however, was actually a little disappointed. Gryffindor was not the house he expected to be in. Of course he understood the appeal and the stigma attached, but it just didn't seem like the house he expected for himself. His eyes trailed across the other houses, all of whom looked disappointed. Only a few students, and there were only a few, from the Slytherin table looked thankful that he wasn't seated with them. Slytherin still had the stigma attached to it, and most were still weary of the house. James wasn't. He couldn't really after hearing the story of the Slytherin Professor his little brother was named after. Besides, if a good person went into Slytherin that didn't mean that said person then immediately changed and became one way. Things just did not work that way.

James sat through the speeches and ate his way through the extravagant meals while fellow housemates slapped his back in greetings. He felt as disappointed as all the other houses looked. He would have told the hat he wanted Slytherin, but he'd rather be placed in the house the hat felt was right. He remembered how his father told him that the hat had announced Harry's desire for Gryffindor. Imagine the scandal if the hat also announced that he actively defied the hat and chose Slytherin.

The next day James' disappointed must have been obvious, as he found himself being approached by Head Boy Teddy Lupin. The same Head Boy who just so happened to be his god brother. Teddy's hair was electric blue and stood out a mile from his blue robes, James had before made comments on how he would blend in well in Ravenclaw with hair like his. Teddy put his hands in his pockets and led the new student down a rather desolate corridor to speak to him in private.

"So what's got you so sour faced?" He asked casually, as though they were discussing a game of Quidditch. James shrugged.

"I didn't expect to get Gryffindor. I mean, I guess I did because I'm a Potter but..." He sighed. Realising he may have made a slip of the tongue he turned to correct his statement. "I mean, not that you're not family, I mean you're in Hufflepuff but you're still-"

"Relax, kid," Teddy chuckled, shaking his head. "So did you want a different house, maybe mine?" He asked with a grin, ruffling his hair. "Would have been great to see you in the common room." James ducked away from the hand and fixed his hair with a huff.

"I don't mind Gryffindor, I just thought I'd end up in Slytherin." Teddy suddenly stopped. He wasn't angry, he was just a little confused.

"Slytherin? But why, you're a good kid? Albeit a little annoying but still." James rolled his eyes.

"Why does Slytherin have to be a bad thing? Albus is named after a Slytherin Professor for Merlin's sake!" He exclaimed, frustrated. "I just thought because I'm so mischievous and cunning that maybe I'd fit in well there."

"But you're also loyal and brave." Teddy replied back, still looking confused. "And you don't know, you might run into some bad people in Slytherin."

"You're generalising." James said, crossing his arms. Teddy stopped for a moment, looking amused, and then satisfied as he crossed his arms.

"Big word, kid," He said, causing James to go red in embarrassment and frustration. "But you're right. I'm sorry you didn't get into the house, but the house you're given doesn't determine who you are – as you've said." At that a look of realisation came across James' expression.

"Yeah…" He said slowly and smiled at Teddy. "Thanks, Ted."

"No problem, squirt." He said. "Now go to class or you lose points." James glared and passed him, subtly charming the Head Boy badge as he went. He smirked to himself when he seemed to get away.

Teddy continued walking until he heard the young boy's footsteps disappear around the corner. A smirk settled on his face as he chuckled. "Little shit definitely belongs to Slytherin." He joked as he turned the badge back to normal.


End file.
